castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantis II
Atlantis II is the second area available in the Atlantis questline in Castle Age. All quests in this area are excavation quest types in that no skill points are awarded for quest completions but items are given out instead, similar to Demon Realm's Cave of Wonder. To unlock the Atlantis II, you must complete all the 5 quests in Atlantis. Main Quest 1: Entrance The city entrance overlooks a massive city. The city is a labyrinth and would literally take eons for you to navigate. Your best bet is to look around for clues to navigate this massive area. Main Quest 2: Town You follow your map to the alabaster township. Its buildings are still in pristine condition but there are no living beings to be found. The map tells you what you are seeking is located hear the town fountain so you start looking around. Main Quest 3: Fortress The enormous Fortress is built from pure white marble. The sun glistens off the fortress walls. Your map instructs you to wait until the sun reaches its highest point and it will point you to the location of a lost relic. Special Mission: Kraken This Special Mission is a monster battle with The Kraken. You can choose to fight the regular Kraken or the Alpha Kraken. Alpha Kraken is the more difficult battle with higher health and divine armor while the regular one has a lower health and has no divine armor. Take note that the regular Kraken's Relic of the Kraken, which is needed in the next Main Quest: Path, is a summoner drop. This limits the amount you can get from the weaker Kraken to only 1 per kill while Alpha Kraken, whose relic is only an epic drop and not summoner exclusive, can potentially get you 2 per kill. Main Quest 4: Path The path to the underwater city of Atlantis lies before you. However, there is some barrier preventing you crossing the watery borders. There must be some sort of key required to unlock this path. Main Quest 5: Underwater The underwater city of Atlantis is glorious. What types of treasures and relics will you be able to uncover? Notes 4 Underwater Maps will be needed for the full Atlantis II experience: 1 for Town and Fortess requirement and 3 for the ring with skill points alchemies. This will require Entrance to be finished (at level 2) 4 times. Kraken's Tentacle and Eye of the Kraken will require a variable amount assuming players are also summoning the Kraken monsters. Without summoning, 8 tentacles and 12 eyes are needed for the ring with skill points alchemies. This will require Town to be finished (at level 2 for optimal results) 3 times. Fortress will have to be finished (at level 2 for optimal results) 4 times. For every Kraken that will be summoned, an additional 2 max level completions will be needed. For every Alpha Kraken that will be summoned, an additional 3 max level completions will be required. 3 Relics of the Kraken will be consumed at Main Quest 4: Path once you start this quest. You will get 1 Horn of the Sea per level of influence completed (max 2). To unlock Main Quest 5: Underwater, you will need to obtain 5 horns so at the minimum, you will need 9 relics to unlock the last quest. Another 9 more are needed for the ring with skill points alchemies so a total of 18 are necessary (level 2 finishes for optimal result) To complete the divine item and ring with skill points alchemies, the following number of scrolls are required: 7 Brilliant Scrolls of Atlantis, 21 Mystical Scrolls of Atlantis and 8 Elder Scrolls of Atlantis. Either 1 or 2 Elder Scrolls drop at level 8 therefore Underwater must be finished at max level at least 4 times and likely more. You will definately receive all of the needed Brilliant Scrolls while you collect the Elders. There appears to be no short cut to obtain the additional Mystical Scrolls other than to complete the quest up through at least level 7. There is level guaranteed to give two Mystical Scrolls. Category:Quests Category:Excavation Quests